narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Combat
Streetlights are misty in the light snowfall. Ice gently blankets the sidewalks and streets. The milky moon is an ornament hung in the midnight sky. The snowflakes dance and prance in the cold air. Winter is a wonderland and the Great Shinobi World was in it. On the icy day two well-known shinobi we're bickering once again about childish things."Obviously the only way to solve this problem is through usual way; a battle, don't you agree" stated the Rubber Man. "I mean, the usual outcome is me winning, but you've had your little share of winning. Let's see what the outcome is this time, Shall we?" The Metallic Savage spoke, his orange hair being held back by his black headband. His attire today was his usual green outfit. Which matched the green paint marks across his face in some places. They usually bickered like this, trying to see who's better. Kazezo thought he was genuinely better and that his skill was truly more than Apollo's Could ever be. He was determined to prove it. Again. "Please your techniques are way too predictable I could dodge them with my eyes close, but I guess talking will get us nowhere, we shall meet in the usual spot in five minutes." By usual spot he meant the training field where no one or thing shall get hurt. "As usual I'll get there first", as he said this, he suddenly disappeared leaving only a gust of wind behind him. Close by but still un-noticeable, sat the the Red-Haired Kage himself."Those two again, I hope they realize we are going to war soon, and won't pull some dumb crap like last time." He paused "They were in the hospital for a whole month, those idiot will never learn. But I guess I must supervise this battle, they are gonna fight either way." He teleported to the field, still suppressing his chakra. "Ha. You wish." He said, before disappearing from site. When he appeared. He looked around. "Told him. No way he could beat me with the Flying Thunder God Technique." As many times as they had been here, Kazezo had placed a few seals. He turned and leaned against a tree, where he would stay until Apollo arrived. The rubber man arrived about a second after the Metallic Man," That dumb technique, how annoying. But I finally learned a way to counter it. I think everyone knows without that technique you are clearly inferior but I will show you now." he stated as he through a dozen of shuriken at Kazezo. He smirked. "Inferior?" He said. His mastery wit metal was too much for Apollo. He raised his palm and the shuriken switched shapes into kunai and launched back at Apollo. "There's no sue of even trying that." He said arrogantly. He quickly evaded the kunai by simpling jumping towards his left."Manipulating metal since the beginning, we all know you have no where near the same amount chakra I possess.You will run out of chakra before I even get serious" He raised his left arm towards the Metallic Savage with an open hand, while his right arm clocked back as if he were charging chakra into his fist."Hot Fist Style" he yelled as his right arm and fist seemed to have suddenly disappeared and reappeared right about four meters away from Kazezo sending a powerful wind towards him."Sniper.... And Another" He prepared another attack. He smiled. Apollo had messed up. Kazezo did a partial transformation with the Metal Armor technique. He Used it to form his hands into metal then morph his hands into large metal shields to block the wind. He teleported into a tree where another seal was located. "That armor and his seals will pose as a problem, I must deal with the seal first though," Apollo threw dozens of kunai at Kazezo as he summoned several clones. Each clone did the exact same sign then went to face Kazezo. Each one possessed a kunai in their hand as they went to go fight him. As they faced him, Apollo surveyed the area to find Kazezo's chakra signature to guess his next move, he prepared his own attack while doing so. He grinned. " Pathetic." he said. The opened his palm and the kunai stretched, moving around and trying to stab at their wielders. He controlled and made them continue to try. Even if they dropped the kunai. He also did the same to any kunai that Apollo had with him. While Doing this with one hand, he placed a seal on kunai in his other hand and threw it towards Apollo.